Rhapsodia
by deliriousnight
Summary: SasuSaku!anthology. oo6. In which Sakura's in labor, Sasuke's not cool at all, and Naruto learns that he has no talent in calming people down.
1. in which sasuke is worked up

**summary: **There was no chance that anyone would have guessed that Sasuke Uchiha would get so worked up over such a trivial thing.

**notes:** Hi! So, I've been wanting to do an anthology (do correct me if I'm wrong but I think this would be considered an anthology?) for quite some time and I thought it was the perfect opportunity to do it now because I've already written a couple of drabbles and requests on tumblr :) All of the following have been requested by others, prompts included, and I thought I'd share! Not all at once of course, but one a day maybe? Most of these are pretty short, I must warn, but they are _drabbles, _after all, so that may be a given :) Enjoy!

**oo1 prompt**: Sasuke has diarrhea and Sakura is there for him in his time of need

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, why are you so embarrassed?"

Sasuke Uchiha glared at the ceiling of his house and generally avoided the gaze of his pink-haired teammate, who was peering curiously at him, as he sat on the couch of his living room.

"I think it's fairly obvious," he muttered and Sakura stepped closer. He had let her in a few minutes before. Apparently, she had been worried because he hadn't appeared to train, and Sasuke _never _skipped training. So, she had hightailed her way over to his front door, pounding on it furiously and threatening to break it down, when she felt his chakra inside.

Fucking woman had jumped to the fucking conclusion that he was _dead_ or something.

"No, it is _not _fairly obvious." Now Sakura was the one glaring. "I am a medic-nin, Sasuke, remember? I treat these kinds of things daily and it's perfectly normal for people to acquire—"

"Well, I've never had to deal with this before, okay," Sasuke hissed stubbornly, crossing his arms and staring up at her.

She rolled her eyes and held up some water to his lips and he gulped it down reluctantly. "Lucky you," she replied, sarcasm dripping from her tone. "Now, stop complaining. The pain will lessen if you just drink a lot of water, and," she picked up something red from his table and he almost brightened thinking it was a tomato—at least, he could eat _those_—, "eat some apples." And his happy bubble burst. "I'll drop by the store to get some ingredients for some special yogurt but until then—"

Sakura never finished her sentence, as Sasuke lurched out of his seat and ran to the bathroom, quick as lightning.

She sighed and put the glass of water and the apple down on his center table. "The good thing about being a shinobi: even when you have _diarrhea_, you can still move that fast, huh."

* * *

**notes2:** Thoughts?


	2. in which sakura refuses to let go

**summary:** "No. I'm not letting_ this_ go and I'm not letting _you_ go either, Sasuke."

**notes: **Obviously not canon! but this was written a few months ago :) And I should probably mention that each of these may be in a different style and different tense than the others, since they were written separately and all :D

**oo2 prompt:** Sakura managed to capture Sasuke in the Land of Iron

* * *

He's breathing hard, when she limps up to him. Little to no chakra left, he's unable to stop her, when she places her frozen fingers on his wrist and lifts him up, swinging one of his arms over her shoulder and managing to keep upright.

"I'm surprised we didn't destroy the bridge," she says quietly.

He is surprised too. They had fought on the icicle-covered bridge in the Land of Iron, something that it was very well known for, other than it's suspicious diplomacy. There were no cracks to the bridge.

The snow continued to fall.

"I'm going to take you back now," Sakura says firmly, tightening her grip on Sasuke's arms. He feels himself going numb at her cold fingers and wonders briefly why she hasn't put her gloves back on. "I'm going to take you back and, goddammit Sasuke, I am going to_heal you_."

He glares. "I don't need to be healed."

"Like fuck you don't. You were half-dead when you started fighting and you're so close to collapsing and I am going to _bring you back to Konoha and fucking heal you_."

There is a glint in her eyes, like something he can't refuse, only he is Sasuke Uchiha and he has been known to refuse this one girl's kindness, since his younger days. That hasn't changed yet. "If I'm so close to dying, then there's no point in bringing me back to Konoha, right," he growls. "I'll probably die on the way."

She sends him a disapproving glance for his negativity. "I can heal you temporarily for now," she informs him. "But it's only temporary. The real rehabilitation will have to wait until we get back."

"You're not gonna let this go, are you Sakura?"

The glint in her eyes, he realizes, resembles the icicles around them, in this strange strange land, so far away from her home and he begins to think that she has become someone far away from the girl who knew before. He's not sure if this is good or bad and she doesn't give him the chance to think about it for too long, as she circles her other arm around his waist and hauls him off the bridge.

"No. I'm not letting_ this_ go and I'm not letting _you_ go either, Sasuke."

* * *

**notes2:** Thoughts?


	3. in which pink hair is befuddling

**summary:** She still couldn't get over the fact that he had _pink_ hair.

**notes: **Third prompt! I felt at liberty to do with this what I would, considering it is a genderbend, after all, so I apologize in advance for any OOCness that may have occurred! :)

**oo3 prompt:** genderbender

* * *

"Hi! You must be Sasuko?"

Sasuke Uchiha switched her gaze from sharpening her kunai to the one who had spoken. A boy with _pink_ hair stood next to her, smiling at her gently.

She blinked, just to see if the pink hair was an illusion, because what kind of guy had _pink hair_? "Yeah," she said slowly. "I am. Who are you?"

"Haruno Saku," the boy replied, same smile on his face. He had green eyes too, a refreshing color. That and his pink hair oddly reminded Sasuko of springtime.

But still. _Pink?_

Then she repeated the name in her head, trying to figure out why it sounded so familiar. "Haruno Saku," she murmured contemplatively. "Aren't you the boy who—"

He interrupted her with a sheepish scratch of his head. "Yeah, the one who's training to be a medic-nin under the Hokage."

Sasuko raised an eyebrow. "I was going to say 'the one who could throw a punch through the ground and break it into pieces.'"

"That too."

She ran a hand through her black hair, going all the way down to the tips of it and then smirked up at him. "Wanna train with me?"

* * *

**notes2: **Thoughts? Reviews and feedback is more appreciated than follows and favorites :)


	4. in which itachi DOESN'T get laid

**summary:** "Go home, you're not getting laid tonight." AU.

**notes: **-big sigh- do not own, because I never seem to remember disclaimers fjkdnkjs. Enjoy! :)

**prompt:** Itachi is being friendly to Sakura and it causes Sasuke to confess his feelings; AU

"Sakura-san, it's been awhile." Itachi's voice is smooth and, for some reason, it makes Sasuke want to punch his fist through a wall. Maybe because he knows his brother well enough to discern the slight flirtation that no one else probably would. "You are pleasant, I hope?"

"Ah, yes, Itachi-san!" Sakura exclaims brightly, innocent to the devious working of his brother's mind as always. _This _is why Sakura couldn't be left alone; she'd be charmed _so easily_. Though, admittedly, if someone tried to do something inappropriate to her without her consent, she'd punch them through the ground. "I'm great! How are you?"

Sasuke doesn't appreciate the gleam in Itachi's gaze _at all_. "I am well, Sakura-san. I was wondering: would you perhaps enjoy going on a walk with me—"

"No, she wouldn't," Sasuke responds curtly, before Itachi can even finish his sentence and Sakura could say anything. "Because she'll be going out to dinner with me, now."

Sakura blinked up at him, astonished. "I _will be_?" He almost found it offensive how shocked she was. Also, kind of amusing because of the way her nose wrinkled and her thin, light eyebrows disappeared into her hair.

"Of course," Sasuke readily agrees, voice steady. "Been in love with you for such a long time, after all. Let's go." He pulls her along beside him, shouting out, "Aniki, go home; you're not getting laid tonight."

* * *

**notes2:** Uh. Thoughts? PLEASE NO FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING WITHOUT DROPPING ME A REVIEW :)


	5. in which sasuke cooks things

**summary: **This is what he got when he tried to _cook_, for fuck's sake.**  
**

**notes:** I really liked writing this prompt, so I hope you enjoy :) ALSO I FORGOT TO UPDATE THIS YESTERDAY SO I'LL UPDATE THE ANOTHER TOMORROW MORNING TO MAKE UP FOR IT.

**oo5 prompt:** cooking and first anniversary

* * *

The water was boiling over and she was going to walk through the door _any second._ He sighed and scowled at the stove and glanced over at the entrance to their apartment, hoping that the sound of feet stomping on the ground outside was _not her_.

This is what he got when he tried to _cook_, for fuck's sake.

Still, he tried to salvage what he could, bending over and blowing at the steam that indicated the burning food. It didn't help, needless to say.

And then the door opened and Sakura called, "Sasuke? Where are you, it's time to go out, no?"

He quickly covered the container and hid it behind his back, turning to face her, as she came stepped over the threshold. "Yeah," he muttered. "Sure, let's go."

Her smile faded and eyes narrowed in suspicion when she noticed his strained face and his hands behind his back. "What's going on? What are you hiding?"

Sasuke sighed again, then felt guilty for sighing on such a, well, _happy _occasion—because it _was _happy; his first anniversary with Sakura, of _course_ he was happy—and showed her the mess he had unintentionally created. "'t was supposed to be a surprise," he said, as she inspected what was left. "Didn't come out well, though. Might as well go out for din—"

He stopped when she came up from taking a whiff, grabbed a spoon, and tasted the unknown—he certainly didn't know what it was—mixture. Then she turned to him, smile back on her face. "I think I'd prefer eating this, actually."

* * *

**notes2: **Thoughts? PLEASE NO FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING WITHOUT DROPPING A REVIEW :)


	6. in which sasuke freaks out too much

**summary:** In which Sakura's in labor, Sasuke's not cool at all, and Naruto learns that he has no talent in calming people down.

**notes:** This may be overdone, but who gives a fuck ahahaha ;)

**oo6 prompt:** labor and Sasuke flipping out

* * *

"Dobe, what the _fuck _am I supposed to_ do_?"

Naruto scratched his head nervously and stared at anyone but him. "Um. Stop freaking out, teme?"

Sasuke's head twisted to glare at the blonde. They were both standing outside his wife's hospital room, trying to whisper and failing _miserably._ Sasuke was supposed to be _in there_ because, after all, Sakura was in _fucking labor_. Unfortunately, Sasuke had been kicked out because, in the nurse's words, "we don't need you breaking walls in here, go wait outside."

When his wife was in fucking _labor_.

He rested his head on the wall, trying to calm his breathing. The only reason that he'd even _looked _like he was going to _break_ _walls_ was because Sakura was _screaming _and he was _sure _that he'd heard a doctor say, "complications."

She screamed again and his head snapped up. Naruto was already at his side, hand on his arm, and instructing him. "Teme, it's okay, baa-chan knows what's she's doing."

But Sasuke couldn't hear him over the _screaming_ and he shook Naruto's hand off, slamming open the door and hurrying back to Sakura's side. "Sakura," he said, loudly, urgently. "Sakura, are you okay?"

Her pallid face looked back at him and she smiled wearily, squeezing his hand. "'m fine, Sasuke. But look…look at our baby."

He gaped at the sentence, not expecting it to _already _be over, and glanced at the bundle in Tsunade's arms.

"It's—it's over?"

She continued to smile. "It's over, Sasuke. Quit freaking out, no? You're gonna give Naruto an aneurysm one of these days, I swear to God."

* * *

**notes2: **I'd like to specially thank Vampirix for her review, just because I might have forgotten to update that and she reminded me, however much unintentionally :) I'm glad they cheered you up, darling, and glad you all seem to enjoy them! I appreciate all those who were so kind as to leave me a review, so far, and there will be more of these to come :D

**notes3:** Thoughts? PLEASE NO FAVORITING OR FOLLOWING WITHOUT DROPPING A REVIEW :)


End file.
